parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
RailPony's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 3: Emily makes Thomas as Percy's offical conscience.
Here is Dcolemanh's third Thomas/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Percy as Pinocchio *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy Transcript *(Thomas's silence is interrupted by a train coming) *Thomas: (confused) Now what's up? (an emerald engine named Emily, hauling her two green and white coaches, comes along to Gordon's house. A surprised Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, gasps and hides) Hey, what's going on?! (hides as Emily arrives, carrying a wand. Thomas peers out in surprise, but feels pleased) As I live in breathe, it's a beautiful engine. (chuckles with his eyes both half shut) Oh yes. *Emily: Good Edward, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true. (Luke, Millie, and Edward are still asleep) Little puppet made of pine wake. (taps her wand on Percy, his four freight cars, and a caboose) The gift of life is tine. (Percy comes to life) *Thomas: (with his eyes both half shut and feeling pleased) Whew! What they can’t do these days. *Percy: (blinks and awakens) I can move! I can talk! (Emily laughs) I can walk! *Thomas: Yes Percy, I’ve given you life. *Percy: Why? *Emily: Because tonight Edward wished for a real boy. *Percy: Am I a real boy? *Emily: No, Percy. To make Gordon’s wish come true will be enterely up to you. *Percy: Up to me? *Emily: Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. *Percy: A real boy! *Thomas: That won’t be easy. *Emily: You must learn to chose between right and wrong. *Percy: Right… and wrong? But how will I know? *Thomas: How will he know?! *Emily: Your conscience will tell you. *Percy: What is a conscience? *Thomas: What is a conscience?! I’ll tell ya! (puffs downward) A conscience is that still small voice people won’t listen to. That’s just the trouble with the world today. *Percy: Are you my conscience? *Thomas: Who, me? *Emily: (laughs) Hmmm. Would you like to be Percy’s conscience? *Thomas: (depressed) Well… uh, I, I--- (chuckling) Uh-huh. *Emily: Very well! What is your name? *Thomas: Oh, Engine’s the name. Thomas Engine. *Emily: Kneel, Mr. Engine. *Thomas: Huh? No tricks now. *Emily: I dub you Percy’s conscience. Lord High Keeper of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselor in moments of temptation and guide along the straight and narrow path. (transforms Thomas into an offical conscience engine) Arise, Sir Thomas Engine. *Thomas: (looks himself and sees that he's an offical conscience engine) Well! Ho-ho-ho! My, my! Mmm! Say, that’s pretty swell. Gee… thanks! But… don’t I get a badge or something? *Emily: We’ll see. *Thomas: You mean maybe I will? *Emily: I shouldn’t wander. *Thomas: Make it a gold one? *Emily: Maybe. Now remember, Percy, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide. (puffs away) *Thomas: Goodbye my lady. *Percy: Goodbye. *Thomas: (humming) Not bad, says I. Oh yeah! Ho-ho-ho! Almost forgot about you. Category:RailPony